inFAMOUS Second Son: For A Different Purpose
by Ghiralee15
Summary: Delsin has a girlfriend, named Jack Burgundia, who has the same profession as him. Takes place at the beginning of the game, with just a little twist, or it doesnt follow the same plot. Delsin has just been turned into a conduit, and it is about what happens to Jack while she's being treated for the concrete in her leg. Rated T for teen and fluffy moments
1. Chapter 1

The sun was now setting on Salmon Bay, Washington. The rain hadn't come today, so it was the perfect time to savor the moment, the beauty of the untouched wilderness. The late mourning doves called as the clouds, that did not seem serious, rolled byin the crisp, refreshing, orange streaked sky. The beauty and tranquility of the day was enjoyed by a couple with abundant love for each other. They sat on the roof of a fish cannery overlooking the bay. They've been sitting there for almost an hour, on the run from the Fed.s. They stopped there to rest, after running about a mile from Seattle. One of the two was a building tagger and a stencil artist, that was the boy's profession. He was often paid by the government to paint murals on walls around town. The girl, however, was a robber, tagger, and pickpocket. How the two of them met was interesting and coincidental.

It was a dark and stormy night. The rain schedule on the news said that it would be raining all night up until morning. It had already rained about five inches. He was walking down the street, all of the neon signs still shining bright through the deep shade of gray in the sky. He walked into an alley he had just seen. Simultaneously, there was another walking into the same alley from the other side. In a second, both of them almost ran into each other. Her shoulder came almost in full contsct with his.

"Oh, sorry!" She exclaimed, wiping the wet hairs from her face. Her face turned a slight shade of red from embarrassment. She had a black beanie, dark brown hair that was down past her waist with bangs to her neck, and skin like caramel. He could tell that she was Native American just like him.

"Uh, that was m-my fault..." he stuttered, lost for words. She was just so beautiful. The way her eyes were set just the right amount apart, her skin so clear and matured, her lips the right color and size, not too thick, not too thin. Simply perfect. He couldn't help but stare at her. He realized that he was staring for a second too long and tripped on his own tongue. "S-sorry for, uh, staring at you." He aapologized. She laughed at his stupidity and turned towards the building. He also turned to face the building. She reached into her Hurley backpack and got her can of gray spray paint. At that same time, he reached into his pocket and got his can of white paint.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know this was your building." She was now apologizing.

"No! No, I just haven't tagged it yet. It's yours."

"It's okay! I already met my tag quota for today."

"How about we both tag it?" He sprayed a line on the wall. "You draw half of yours, and I'll draw half of mine?" She seemed to agree with the deal. She nodded at the little cute offer. His tag was the star on the back of his vest and hers was the last half of her name. "I don't think we've introduced ourselves. I'm Delsin, Delsin Rowe." She smiled as he offered his hand.

"Jack. Jack Burgundia." She shook his hand, making his acquaintance.

Two years, five months and thirty dates later, they've grown from a 'run-into' on the street, to a petty crush, to a fully sprouted love. Delsin would do anything for Jack. Ever scince their first date at the Latte Owl, the two of them haven't been the same, and it was a good thing. All of their friends and family knew they were different and wanted their same Delsin and Jack back. But they knew they couldn't be changed nor separated. They also had to admit they were a beautiful couple. A handsome man like Delsin and a beautiful woman like Jack. Couldn't go wrong with that combination.

Now here they are, on the top of a fish cannery. They both tagged a building at the wrong time. The peace was broken by the sound of sirens.

"Oh, crap." Jack sprung up and looked in the direction that the sirens seemed to be coming from. "C'mon, Delsin. It's the cops." They both ran toward the sky window of the fish cannery. It was opened with ease. Delsin jumped first and soon after was Jack, caught by Delsin who knew it was a pretty big fall.

"Wait, let's see who they're after." They both waited for a couple of seconds until the sirens were almost deafening.

"Delsin Rowe! Come out with your hands up!" The voice was familiar. They both knew the voice, plain as day. The Seattle cops put Delsin's own brother in charge of catching them? How classic.

"Baby...-" Jack started.

"Jack. I'm going to the longhouse, establish an alibi, and then I'll be back here in about thirty minutes. Keep watch until they go away." He could tell she was scared for him. He knew his girl. She had the cutest face when she was afraid. But what if he didn't come back? What if he had to spend the rest of his life as a jailbird? All of the thoughts made her even more scared that she was almost crying. "Jack. I'll be back. Just hang tight here. I'll be fine." He assured this with a loving, warm smile, which took the pain of stress away. He gave her a goodbye kiss before running to the back of the fish cannery. She could still feel his soft lips on hers as she opened the door to let the unwanted guests talk, more of interrogate, her.

"Yes?" She asked as she opened the door. She wiped any trace of nervousness off her face as Reggie stepped inside the building. She could feel the nervousness creeping back onto her face as Reggie patrolled the facility.

"Where did Delsin run off to this time." Reggie asked, straight out tired of their foolishness. He physically looked tired, like gravity was taking too much of a toll on him.

"He just said he had to step out for a while." She acted casually. On the outside she was as cool as a cucumber, but on the inside, her heart was as frantic as a hummingbird's wings. A rivulet of perspiration formed at her temple, and threatened to stream down her face. It felt as if they had been standing there forever. Reggie and Jack almost had a staring contest, if she didn't look around so much.

"Is that really all you can say? Seriously?" He asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The back door of the cannery opened, and of course, it was Delsin. When he saw Reggie, he acted as an innocent lamb being lead to the slaughter house. It just so happened that what sounded like a napalm explosion was outside. Reggie looked through one of the few dusty windows. "A DUP truck?" He ran outside to investigate what was going on outside. The two remaining ran outside as well, curious on what had happened too. Emerging from the site was two people, one with neon pink hair, and the other with nerdy glasses. Both wearing Curdan Cay jumpsiuts. "I'm going out for those two. Stay here and don't touch anything!"

"Jack, go to the longhouse. They should be done with the party by now. Stay safe." Delsin took her hands, looked into her nervous eyes. and smiled, lessening the nervousness. She smiled back, and obeyed the direction given to her. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the longhouse. Once she was out of sight in the longhouse, he himself investigated the site as if he too was a narc, like Reggie. A guy was underneath a mass of metal. He quickly lifted the heavy crushing metal off of the man and helped him back on his feet.

"Thanks, man. I would not have made it out by myself." The man thanked him in a gruff voice, kind of southern sounding. Reggie came back running.

"I lost them, they got away." Reggie said almost breathlessly. Delsin looked towards the escapee, noting that he now was throwing a punch at him. Delsin was put into a chokehold by the convict. He didn't even have a weapon.

"Let him go, or I will shoot!" The convict didn't seem to be intimidated by the threat. He outstretched his arm and it was almost like he controlled the smoke into his hand.

"I don't want to hurt anyone!" He pointed his hand toward Reggie. He was a conduit? A smoke conduit at that. The conduit placed his hand on Delsin's red beanie, waiting for Reggie to so much as take one step closer, so he would have some reason to shoot his captive guest.

"Put my brother down, or I will shoot you!" Reggie shouted, prepared to do as he promised. Delsin grabbed his hand, hoping that the one keeping him in captivity would shoot the ground or something that wont be missed and forgotten about the next minute. But instead, he saw... things. Things unimaginable. He saw what looked like a memory, or life flashing before his own eyes. But it wasn't his life to see. It was that conduit's! The two of them blacked out, and neither were responsive for the next tnree hours.

... When Delsin finally came to, he was back home. He looked outside, noting that it was now dark outside. "Jack?" Delsin called. No reply. Shouldn't there have been someone in the house when he woke up? That seemed a little bit unusual, but maybe they went out for an emergency, or something of that sort. He felt hot, like the house was about to go up in flames. It was too much of a strange feeling that he could almost feel himself elevating off the very ground. He felt like he had gotten high one night and he's still a little bit intoxicated. Suddenly, he felt as if he was tripping, but something, like dense air, caught him. "What is happening? No, no, no, no..." And it happened again, the same sensation, the same tripping and catching. He finally controlled it, but he knew what he had become. He was a conduit. A smoke conduit at that. Just like.. just like him.. it couldn't be happening, not to him, not today. He must be dreaming. He must be stoned, and seeing things. He tried to deny it. He denied it to wits end, but it still didn't go away. "This is bad, this is soo freaking bad.. think Delsin.." thinking wouldn't save him right now. Thinking usually got him out of situations like this, but not this extreme. How would he get himself out of this mess? The conduit he got the curse from.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up in his room in his and Reggie's apartment. He wondered how he got back there. That was a question to be answered another day. He had bigger fish to fry at the moment. He had to find Jack, and fast before something happens. He bolted for the door, not realizing how fast he was actually running. It felt like he was gliding on air, because he was. He looked at the ground and saw that his feet weren't touching the ground. He gasped and stopped dead in his tracks. _I'm flying now?_ He thought to himself. He started running again, trying to keep his feet on the ground as he ran, but he kept feeling his feet getting up into the air somehow. He paid it no mind, he just needed to find Jack. He ran outside and heard people on the other side of the complex. He went around the other way to where the people were.

When he got to the other side, be had gotten a little bit more control over his new stuff. He saw her, standing behind heavily armored guys with guns. There was a tall redheaded woman with a kneeling man in front of her. There was some gray and dull-looking substance on his legs, rising with each passing second.

"I'm going to ask you again, Henry…" she approached the man on the ground slowly. "Where is the Bio-terrorist you spoke of earlier?" She asked, an intimidating tone laced with a sense of hatred. The man kneeling kept his hands raised high, and his face seemed sincere. He was truly afraid. It was evident in his eyes and the way his hands shook.

"I don't know! I don't keep tabs on people!" He yelled, trying to make it convincing to the point where it was almost sickening. She engulfed the rest of his body in what looked like stone and looked down at the now engulfed man.

"Oh, Henry, you disappoint me." She looked at Delsin dead in his eyes. She half smiled and walked towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, that's my girlfriend back there.." he said it after swallowing the lump in his throat. The two captivators let her go. She hugged her savior and walked as fast as possible away from the area.

"Wait just a minute!" She said suddenly. They both stopped abruptly, a look of false pain on both of their faces. They turned around to see what she wanted. "Answer me some questions and I'll let you both go." Delsin stepped forward and walked towards the woman. "Do you know this man?" She pointed behind her.

"No. Never seen him in my life." He said it quickly, showing his anxiety. She pursed her lip and nodded in disbelief.

"Okay. Have you seen a Bio-Terrorist around these places lately?" He shook his head no. She nodded at that as well. "I sense that you are nervous.." she said abruptly. He chuckled a bit. "What do you have to be nervous about?" She asked again.

"Well, I do get a little nervous around pretty women.." he joked, he assumed that would get him on her good side. Jack looked at him like he was crazy. He just closed his eyes and mentally beat himself up.

"There are only two reason why a person needs to be nervous: One, they are a coward, or two.." she paused for a moment. She went over to where Jack was standing and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out far enough away that Delsin couldn't reach out and grab her. She groaned at the abuse of her arm as she was dragged against her will. "They are hiding something. Now, tell me again.. have you seen a Bio-Terrorist running around here?" She held her hand on her thigh. Jack looked him in the eye. He gulped and thought about it.

"I'm the conduit.." he whispered. The redhead craned her neck.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, I'm the conduit." He said it a bit louder.

"I don't believe you. Prove it." She demanded. He clenched his fists, preparing his body to release the smoke. As much as he wanted to, he refused. He looked at Jack, whose eyes were watering a bit. He saw that and unclenched his fists. The tears in her eyes somehow went away the more he relaxed. "I knew it." She sent a rod of concrete through her leg and almost caused her to fall. She screamed like she had been engulfed in flames. She was caught by the woman who held her captive.

"STOP!" Delsin yelled. The redheaded woman stared at him like he was crazy.

"This is what happens when you lie to the authorities! Tell me the truth, or she gets it!" Jack shook her head no. She was strong, she could take the pain. She couldn't afford for the love of her life to be behind bars for God knows how long.

"I'm not a conduit! I didn't see any conduit running around here, and I don't know that guy!" He confessed everything and even threw in some tears just for extra effect.

"Okay.. I'll believe you. But you still need to be punished for lying to the law." She outstretched her hand and shot a shard of stone through his leg. He screamed and clutched his leg. She let Jack fall into the dirt. All he could see was the love of his life, clutching her leg in pain, heaving into the ground. The redhead woman walked over to Delsin and stood over him, like he was an ant. "Bet you won't lie to the authorities anymore.."everything she just said had faded to black in his memory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He woke up in a familiar place. The longhouse, but it wasn't the same. There was medical supplied, heart monitors, and everything else under the sun lying around. There were people coughing and hacking up God knows what into rusted over buckets. Why wasn't he doing any of that? He felt his leg and felt that there was nothing but a small mark left on his pants from where the concrete was, no pain or anything, which made him sigh in relief. He hopped out of the canopy bed that he was lying on and walked around. _What happened?_ He needed to find Jack, she passed out the other night. He had no idea how long he had been out for and it scared him. His new powers gave him special healing abilities apparently. He just couldn't believe what had happened that night. Though he remembered it so vividly, he still didn't remember the sequence of the events. It just seemed so clear yet so hazy at the same time. She was there, lying asleep on a bed with a vase of roses and a separate vase of lilies were adjacent to it. She opened her eyes and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Jack.." Delsin said running to her side. Her deep almond brown eyes opened, and met his. She smiled at him, dampening his worry. "I'm so sorry, I got you into this mess." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Delsin stop." She said firmly. Delsin did as he was told and hushed up. He looked at the concrete shards in her leg. They were horrid and ashen, like a rainy, stormy sky. The pain of having them was bad enough, let alone the fact that they would give anyone eyesores. He took her hand off his shoulder and held it, which was like holding ice. There was something wrong. Her body temperature was extremely low.

"Your hands are freezing cold." He muttered, bringing them to his lips. She sighed heavily, squeezing his seemingly heated hands. She knew the smoke was also affecting his body temperature as much as the concrete was affecting her's.

"The doctor said, while you were out, that some pieces of concrete got into my spine and traveled through my spinal fluid.. and it just got to my hypothalamus the other day. My body temperature will never be regulated properly." She explained it like it was nothing, like it would happen like an everyday thing, and she was laughing while telling him. No! This was serious, this girl was a treasure to Delsin. She was his life,and his love. This girl was the only person he could ever say he loved more than anything on Earth!

"I should have just taken down that bitch. Then you-"

"Would be locked up in Curdan Cay." She interrupted. He realized what he could have done, with just one flick of his wrist. He could have been locked up, forever, away from the world for God knows how long. And everyone who wanted to be a hero has already stepped up to the plate and struck out on the first hit. Everyone who is a conduit was locked in the concrete hell known as Curdan Cay and will never see the light of day for the rest of their natural lives. They would learn things, things they didn't know how to do initially. Dangerous and hazardous practices, martial arts, how to kill, pressure points that could paralyze the body in one hit, the list goes on and on. "I almost lost you, Delsin. I won't lose you, ever." She placed her hand at the back of his neck and brought him to her lips. He felt so guilty for getting her into this, putting her in pain.

"I promise, Jack.. I'll find a cure for you. And you'll get better." He had that serious look on his face. She nodded and leaned in to kiss her potential savior. She couldn't help but to feel a bit relieved. She couldn't predict the future. If he did come back with an antidote to this.. she would live the rest of her life with the only man that she ever loved.

"Thank you, Delsin." She wrapped her arms around him for a final time before he leaves. She watched him as he stood and walked out of the Longhouse. She grabbed her phone, in hopes that he would be back before she knew it. She had no idea how long it would take, but she was willing to wait for as long as it took. "I love you.." She knew that he couldn't hear her at this point, but she knew that he knew it. It was still worth saying, though.

Three days have passed and there has been no news about Delsin. Reggie had come back to visit and briefed her on the plan. Delsin would take down the Concrete Witch, steal her power, and give her health, as well as everyone else in Salmon Bay. Afterward, save everyone in that concrete hell, Curdan Cay. That sounded like a long time, but Delsin tends to get things done relatively quick.

A/N: Sorry for a the short chapter.. I just had to get something out as quick as possible. Anyway, stay tuned, this story isn't going to be finished for a while!


End file.
